The present invention relates to a support for the construction of buildings by means of joists, trusses, rafters, purlins or similar building elements upheld by a plurality of supports. These supports are four corner elements connected to each other, whose distances from each other in at least one orthogonal direction correspond to at least the thickness of a ceiling beam, rafter, purlin or similar element.
Such supports may be prefinished and allow for construction of houses, halls and similar buildings according to the prefabricating construction principle, wherein the prefabricated building components are assembled at the building site. If so needed, the supports have the advantage that they may run through a plurality of stories and provide for feasible simultaneous connection of ceiling beams, trusses, etc. because these elements may be transversally adjusted through the corner elements.
Supports of this kind are shown, for instance from DE-GM 78 33 451. The corner elements of these supports are connected to each other by arranged facing boards that can be disassembled. In the situation where a ceiling carrier, truss etc. has to be run through the support, the facing boards are disassembled at that location, and the respective ceiling beam or truss is fastened to the corner elements by, for example, bolts.
It was found, though, that such a construction can withstand only small static stresses because the facing boards only exert a connective function between the corner elements and are not normally meant to be carriers. Instead, the prevalent forces and moments are absorbed and deviated by the corner elements. However, dimensions of the corner elements are subjected to limitations given by the construction of the building.
The object of the invention is the creation of a support with characteristics exemplifying improved static properties. The invention solves the task in the previously described support by connecting the corner elements to each other through a load-bearing intermediate element.